srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-08-02 - Cutscene: You Are What You Choose To Be
NOTE: Prospective is mostly first person and italics are all current thoughts. Please enjoy~ ---- I have all your memories old man... “Dad!” A boy yells out, before rushing out of a house on a military base and running up to a much older man in a military uniform. Large moble uits in the background, along with perhaps other types of units and drop planes. From your childhood to your teen years, even to your years of war... The sound of gun fire, before a familiar voice of R yells out, “RAAAHH!!” before shooting down what looks like something in the distance.. though if human is the questionable part. You were a fighter you know? You knew how to survive.. You knew how to keep pushing on even when death was at your door step... A Large machine comes out of volcano, Sly Heckler's voice could be heard over the comm. The recital on the center screen was locked on to the massive machine as it started to blast out its attacks, speaking in some strange language. And even back then, they wanted you as theirs, but '''He' stepped in.'' The voice was British like, but hard to make out beyond the closed doors, “You do anything to him beyond the cybernetic implants.. well.. we would hate to find out that answer to that, hmm?” Then when they got you, they instead.. Well, they got me. '' ''I just wasn't aware of it yet. I wasn't aware that in my creation that they had me copying you. No.. You.. You died doing what you loved. But you died to the hands of also what you hated... You died by the hands of the very thing I now pilot. The side screen was flashing red. A building was falling apart on the center screen, something was coming down with it right for the center screen. The Armored Core's arm could be seen raising, opening fire from the machine gun. The other side screen started flashing Thruster ignition failure. Errors flashing all over the screen. Then on the center screen, a white next with an aqua green visor, much like the Strayed came down, its Kojima Blade alive in the dust, before suddenly the glow came down on the screen. That same glow could be seen coming through from above... … then darkness... You believed in God. You believed in Hell and Heaven. You made a great deal of mistakes. Paid for many sins.. I just wonder in your final hours just what you were thinking. That is the only part I don't know. But I do know this. From here on out, the day that I was given a new face and every bit of Crest was removed from me. I will never be '''YOU' again. I will be me. It may take me several years, maybe even hundred years, to figure out who I am, but it will be me.. being me.'' I am man and I am machine. I will walk that line and I will find its balance. I will do what your old friend suggested. I will be what '''I' choose to be.'' No one will tell me who I am, no one will pull my strings again. I will be free. I will be I.. just as you were you. Good bye..the man I once was.. the man I now will call dad... that hopefully found peace in the end. Good bye.. '' ''Archangel.. Category:Logs